


Another Day

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Adam, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Gabriel In Heat, Leader!Michael, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, No Technology AU, Omega!Balthazar, Omega!Gabriel, Omega!Nick, Pack Dynamics, Packs, Pregnant!Dean, Shaman!Sam, Sibling Incest, Twincest, alpha!Castiel, alpha!michael, normalized public sex, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A day in Michael’s pack is never boring.





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Pack Life Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Michael groaned as he snuggled deeper into the nest, attempting to hide away from the life outside. **  
**

Adam chuckled and ran a hand down his mate’s toned back. “Alpha, you need to wake up,” he chuckled softly.

“Can you give me a situation report so I know how much longer I have to snuggle with you and our Omega, little Alpha?” Michael grumbled.

“Sure. Castiel and Balthazar went into town to grab groceries and medicines,” Adam began, laying back down and snuggling into his mate. On the other side of Michael, Dean slept on peacefully. “Gabriel’s in heat, so his tent is barricaded off, and last I saw of Nick, Sam, and Lucifer, Luci was watching Nick getting knotted by Sam in their yard.”

Michael chuckled sleepily. “The usual morning shenanigans, then,” he mumbled.

“I suppose so,” Adam said, curling into Michael.

The older Alpha rolled over and tilted Adam’s face up, slotting his lips with the younger Alpha’s. Adam sighed, allowing himself to melt in his Alpha’s and pack leader’s arms.

“There’s too much noise,” Dean whined. Dean was seven months pregnant with their first pups, and woke up easily.

Michael and Adam chuckled softly, Michael rolling over to cuddle their Omega. “How did you sleep, little one?” he asked softly.

“Good, Alpha,” Dean purred, the sound getting louder as Adam replaced himself behind Dean. “You?”

Michael smiled. “I always sleep better with you and Adam nearby.”

“Sap,” Dean mumbled.

“You love it,” Michael teased, kissing Dean sweetly. “How are the pups?”

“They’re what woke me up,” Dean grumbled.

“I want you to visit Gabriel today,” Michael murmured. “He went into heat.”

Dean sighed. “Why doesn’t he just ask for Cas to mate him? His heats are terrible, just like Balthy’s was until Cas mated him?”

“Can you imagine poor Castiel trying to deal with two Omegas?” Adam laughed softly. “He can barely manage Balthazar, much less try to handle Gabriel.”

The trio of top ranking Alphas and Omega giggled at the thought of Castiel trying to corral both Balthazar and Gabriel, two very rowdy Omegas.

Laughter came pouring into the tent and Adam got up to peek out, both Alpha and Omega admiring their mate’s naked body.

“Sam and Lucifer are chasing Nick like a couple of pups,” Adam chuckled.

“I wish that they weren’t such big fans of fucking in public,” Dean groaned. “Are they naked?”

“Like usual,” Adam confirmed. He smirked to himself. “You know, I’m kind of glad you didn’t mate Sam, Dean. I’m not sure you could’ve handled the monster between his legs.”

“You and Michael are enough,” Dean laughed softly. “Better than Sammy’s cock ever will be.”

“And big enough to satisfy, I hope,” Michael murmured, dancing his fingers on Dean’s swollen belly.

“More than,” Dean agreed, exchanging a kiss with his Alpha.

“Will you be up for participating tonight, or do you want to watch the rodeo?” Michael asked against his lips.

“Probably spectating,” Dean murmured. “I enjoy watching Adam ride your knot.”

Michael groaned and bit Dean’s lip. “Don’t rile me up, I will eventually have to tell Lucifer, Sam, and Nick to take their sex into their own tent.”

Dean grinned cheekily, sighing happily. “I know that’s what you were thinking,” he teased.

Michael rolled his eyes and sat up, helping his Omega to his feet before the two walked over and stood behind Adam. Sam and Lucifer had caught their Omega and were busy. The scene was delightful, with Nick on his hands and knees sucking his twin’s cock while Sam spanked his ass. It was apparent all three were getting off on it. In a tent a bit further away from the rest, they could hear whining and begging for an Alpha.

“Poor Gabriel,” Adam sighed.

Michael nodded, stepping outside their tent and walking over to the fornicating trio that was in the middle of their village. “Lucifer, Sam, Nick,” he greeted his brothers and brother in law.

“Heya, Mikey,” Lucifer grinned. “Let me guess, you’re going to be a bore and send us back into our tent to continue, because you’re a spoilsport.”

Nick whined loudly, eyes half closed.

“Lucifer,” Sam said warningly. Lucifer may be the older Alpha but out of the trio, Sam was the superior Alpha. “Don’t make me turn your ass as red as our Omega’s.”

Michael chuckled as Lucifer turned pink from his Alpha’s words. It was no secret that Lucifer loved to sub for the younger man, but rarely was it broadcasted in such a way.

“I’ll even do it right here while Nick goes and visits Gabriel,” Sam continued, rubbing Nick’s ass tenderly, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Lucifer turned red and ducked his head away from his older brother’s gaze.

Sam gave an apologetic look to Michael. Sam was the third in command, and in charge of the magic that went on around the village. “Five more minutes, I’ll need to prepare my spells after that,” he told the head Alpha.

Michael chuckled and nodded. “Is this a punishment, or for fun?” he asked.

“Why can’t it be both?” Sam laughed.

Lucifer smirked, embarrassment from Sam’s threat gone. “See, we think Nicky’s pregnant,” he said, “but he won’t tell us what the test said.”

“So you’re spanking it out of him,” Michael laughed. “Isn’t it hard for him to speak when he’s got a cock in his throat?”

Nick moaned, whining as he rocked his hips back into Sam’s hand.

“We’re withholding orgasm,” Lucifer smirked. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t get to enjoy myself. Especially because I was watching this morning.”

“Yes, I heard Sam was knotting him in the yard this morning,” Michael smiled.

Sam grinned. “It was amazing,” he sighed happily.

Castiel and Balthazar chose that moment to appear, both clothed in simple garments as they carried bags of groceries and medicines in. They ignored the trio that was in the midst of some fun times. “I got some more tea for Dean,” Castiel said in his gravely voice, “And my Omega’s going to be bringing Gabriel some of that tea to help quell his heat.”

“Good,” Michael said, ignoring the fact that he was nude and he scented first Balthazar, then Castiel, nipping their necks as if to remind them who was in charge. “And you got food for all of us?”

“Enough to last a week,” Balthazar said. “We just stocked up on whatever we couldn’t hunt for or grow.”

Michael nodded. “Alright,” he said.

Castiel leaned in and nuzzled into Michael’s scent, as did Balthazar, before they went to go do the things they needed to do.

Sam was finished with Nick’s spanking, just as Lucifer came down his Omega’s throat and he stood up, grinning at Michael.

“We’re not wrestling today,” Michael laughed, feeling his Omega come up behind him and hug him. “Hey there, little one.” He turned and kissed Dean while Adam went up to challenge Lucifer to a wrestling match as Sam held Nick close, murmuring to him lovingly. Michael knew that Sam would take care of his Omega before taking care of his magic.

Castiel returned with a cup of tea for a few minutes later, while Adam was crowing gleefully about beating Lucifer in their impromptu match as Nick watched, cheering on his Alpha. Dean and Michael were cuddling in the open, and Sam was preparing his magics while Balthazar visited Gabriel.

“Here you go, Dean, hopefully this will help,” he said softly.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean groaned, sitting up and taking it. “You’re the best.”

“I try,” Castiel smiled.

Adam came over and plopped by his mates, covered in mud and sweat and both Michael and Dean leaned in to sniff their strong mate while Lucifer wrestled with his twin-mate, biting his mating mark playfully.

Balthazar returned, shaking his head in amusement at his brother-in-laws, before looking at Michael. “It’s a fairly mild heat for Gabriel, but I’d advise him to take a mate before autumn,” he said. “The autumn and spring heats are the worst.”

“So before the equinox,” Michael surmised.

Balthazar nodded. “I’ll send word out about him,” he said. “I’ll use his message system to do it.”

“Get his permission on both things first, and have Sam look him over,” Michael instructed. “While I trust your judgement, our healer and magician should take a look at him.”

Sam reappeared out of the woods then, covered in ochres of many shades and looking like a wild man from the woods. The twins stopped wrestling around to watch their mate reappear looking like some sort of god, and Michael smiled to himself. He knew that look well- it’s the same look Adam and Dean give him when they think he’s not looking.

Sam walked over to Michael and offered his neck in deference. “Village spells have been updated, and there’s a flock of ducks in the pond, if Adam and Lucifer want to go hunt,” he said as Michael sniffed and nipped Sam. “Duck will be good for the Omegas.”

Michael nodded. “Once Gabriel’s heat is done,” he said, as no Alpha went near an unmated Omega in heat unless there was an intent to mate, “I want you to look him over, Balthazar says he should be mated before the autumn starts.”

“Before equinox?” Sam asked.

Balthazar and Michael nodded.

“I would have to agree, but I’ll look him over when his heat is done,” Sam promised. “In the meantime, it’d do the pups some good if Dean was with Gabriel.”

Dean nodded, holding up his tea. “I don’t want to get sick near him,” he admitted.

Sam smiled at his brother and looked at Adam. “Do you want to take mine and go get some duck?” he asked. “I’ll take Castiel to go gather herbs and till the garden free of weeds.”

Adam nodded. “Sure.” He looked over and sighed as he realized that the twins were knotted before giving Sam a knowing look.

Sam sighed and shook his head, but there was a twinkle in his eye. “Don’t worry, Lucifer will be knotted before evening sets in,” he promised.

“Gross,” Dean grumbled.

Sam smirked. “Permission to go near Gabriel’s tent? I want to ward it,” he explained.

Michael gave a nod, granting permission. Sam smiled and sniffed Michael’s neck before going to do exactly that.

The day went on as planned. Balthazar, Dean, and Nick spent some time with Gabriel, tidying him up and making sure he ate and slept. Adam and Lucifer went hunting and brought back a few ducks before heading out to smoke and cure them. Sam and Castiel spent the day picking fresh herbs and food to eat later while Michael fixed a few things up in the various tents and made the fire pit so Sam, Dean, and Balthazar could cook later.

It was a pretty usual day, and Michael was thankful for these nice, easy days that allowed him to enjoy the simple life he had made with his pack, as he observed them at dinner that night. Gabriel whimpered in his tent, Balthazar quietly soothing them while Castiel ate and sat guard outside, protective as ever of his Omega and older brother. Dean was snuggled into his side, eating slowly so as not to upset the pups, while Adam was finished with his meal in record time and was spending the rest of the meal massaging Dean’s legs and ankles, which were swollen from pregnancy. On the other side of the fire, Nick was on Sam’s lap, eating from Sam’s hands while Lucifer sat next to them, snuggling into their shaman.

Sam patted Nick’s hip and stood up once the Omega removed himself from the Alpha’s lap. He was still covered in ochre and symbols and he looked at Michael. “I’m going to go wash,” he said.

Michael nodded and everyone watched him disappear into the woods, Lucifer scrambling after his mate and Nick after them, both of them bickering about who would help Sam scrub his back.

“‘M surprised Nick’s not with pup yet,” Adam commented, “the way those two knot him.”

“He is,” Dean said almost sleepily. “He just hasn’t told anyone yet. He wants it to be a surprise.”

“How far along is he now?” Michael asked.

Dean thought about it. “A moon and a quarter,” he said finally. “Not too far along. He doesn’t want to give them false hope.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” Adam said, massaging around Dean’s knees. The Omega groaned happily and melted into Michael.

Michael chuckled and shared a knowing look with his Alpha mate. “Pampered little Omega,” he teased.

“Mmm, Omega with pup,” Dean hummed happily.

Michael waited to head into his tent with his mates until Sam, Lucifer, and Nick were back from the rivers, all three of them sopping wet from not only Sam cleaning up, but from the fun they had.

“Be quiet, almost everyone else is asleep,” Michael warned softly.

They nodded, Nick giving a yawn and nuzzling into his Alphas.

“We will,” Sam promised, “Nick’s sleepy and I don’t think Lucifer can go another round.”

Lucifer looked like he was going to protest this statement, but Sam reached over and smacked Lucifer’s rear before the other Alpha could get a word out.

Michael ignored the exchange. “Good,” he said. “Sleep well, little Alphas, little Omega.”

“Yes, Michael,” they murmured, Nick punctuating the statement with a little yawn.

Sam nodded for Lucifer to take their mate inside the tent before walking over and speaking in a low voice to Michael, “the bears are getting antsy, we might have a storm soon.” The worry in his voice was clear.

“How many days?” Michael asked softly.

“Two at most, three if we’re lucky,” Sam replied.

Michael nodded. “We’ll have to hope that Gabriel’s heat will be done so we can gather in the big tent for it,” he murmured. “If not, we’ll segregate Alphas from Omegas.”

Sam nodded. “And we should start trying to build something stronger afterwards,” he said.

Michael nodded. “We will. I promise.”

Sam gave a smile and leaned in to sniff the older Alpha. “Good night, leader.”

“Good night, shaman,” Michael said, nipping Sam’s neck a bit harder than he’d dare give another person he’s not mated to. It was a sign of respect. “Sleep well.”

“I will,” Sam smiled before heading back into his own tent.

Michael watched and looked up at the sky, giving thanks to the Great Alpha and Omega for giving him a wonderful pack to lead before ducking into his tent and pinning Adam to their nest, intent on giving their Omega a show.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos Are Shiny!!


End file.
